


Alone Time

by HazelDomain, omgbubblesomg



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Public Sex, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: For the prompt: It doesn’t occur to anybody that symbiotes might masturbate. So what if Eddie’s out and about, doing something distracting… And Venom is like “oh excellent, while he’s not paying attention, I will get off real quick.” Cue the back of Eddie’s mind exploding when he gets hit with a roaring orgasm out of nowhere in the middle of an interview.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first Venom fic :) 
> 
> Fic conceived by Hazel because apparently we ship this now. 
> 
> This fic was also written to fill the prompt Neglect/ ~~Abandonment~~ for the Bad Things Happen Bingo. (Hint: It's a dick that's been neglected, I apologise for _nothing)_

It’s been six. goddamn. weeks.

Venom has been here for _six weeks_ and Eddie is about to lose his mind. More importantly, he’s about to lose his _dick._

Eddie just needs _five minutes_ to wank one out.

Five minutes, _please for the love of God five minutes._ Hell, he’s so wound up he could do it in _two._

And Venom’s all, **“I will take care of your body functions.”**

Bitch, please.

Like Venom would even know the meaning of _this_ body function.

There’s a snowball’s chance in hell that he’s actually going to explain it to Venom, either. How would that conversation even _go?_ _Hey, V, humans do this thing that makes them feel good and sometimes they do it together but sometimes they have to do it alone and they can’t do it with a great big thing sitting behind their eyeballs watching every move._

Yeah, that’d go down just _great._

He flat out refuses to explain masturbation to alien goop. He’s done some weird shit in his life but he will draw the line at having The Talk with a sentient bowl of soup.

So he gets the joy of living through six weeks of ignoring his morning wood and avoiding porn. But it’s getting harder and harder when he keeps feeling the sticky-wet slide of Venom in his insides and the delicious weight of it beneath his skin and—

_NOPE. There’s another thing he isn’t thinking about._

But the more agitated he gets, the more agitated _Venom_ gets. Until he’s stuck in a feedback-loop of tension and unwanted chemicals and he feels like a stiff breeze could set him off.

**“Eddie. What’s wrong, Eddie?”**

“Go away, V.”

Eddie can feel Venom’s inner cogs turning. Usually he kinda enjoys the weird-squirmy feeling of something else thinking inside him, but right now everything’s pissing him off and this joins the list. He doesn’t need Venom’s thoughts on top of his own.

 **“I can’t go away,”** Venom says quietly, sounding a little _hurt,_ of all things.

“That’s the fucking problem,” Eddie mutters. He zips himself into the biggest, cleanest jacket he owns, and then pulls the hood up so no one will be able to see him scowling and talking to himself. He grabs his bag and heads out.

Venom is awfully quiet on the trip. Finally Eddie sighs. “What, V?” Venom remains stubbornly silent. Eddie squints and imagines himself prodding Venom with a stick. “Come on, what’s up?”

 **“I’m not here,”** Venom says mulishly.

Oh, _great._ Now he’s pissed off his parasite.

Venom pokes him back. Maybe a little harder than necessary.

“Sorry,” he says automatically. Then, “And sorry I said that earlier. About you going away. I know you’re stuck here.”

**“I thought you liked me here.”**

Oh, Jesus.

“Yeah, V. I like you. I just. Sometimes humans need some alone time too, you know?”

Venom mumbles something that Eddie doesn’t make out, though he catches the gist of the thought. Venom is thinking about _sleep,_ of all things. About _Eddie_ sleeping, relaxed and sprawled across their bed.

Huh?

“V, what are you…”

 **“Maybe I want alone time too,”** Venom says waspishly, snatching the image out of Eddie’s grasp before he can trace the source emotion.

Whatever. If Venom wants to be weird then that is Not Eddie’s Problem.

He arrives at the address and takes a second to flatten his hair in the reflection of the glass window. It doesn’t flatten. Venom watches curiously.

**“What are we doing?”**

“We’re going for an interview. Can you, like… sit back for a bit? I need to make a good impression.” He senses Venom’s hurt before Venom can give voice to it. “I mean, I just need to look like a normal, non-symbioted human. Just for an hour. I need this job so I can, uh, afford more tater-tots.”

That seems to get Venom’s attention.

**“They will give us tater-tots?”**

“Yeah, something like that.”

Venom seems to consider this for a second. **“You will be very distracted in this interview?”**

“Uh, yeah. I guess.”

Venom hums to itself. It prowls around upstairs for a bit and then sort of wiggles into a back corner. It kind of feels like a cat circling a spot before sitting there. Eddie smiles fondly at his reflection.

“Thanks, V.”

Venom is exceptionally well behaved as Eddie gets signed in and escorted to a waiting room. Eddie can sense it listening, but it mostly just seems to be… watching. Like it’s looking forward to Eddie getting to the interview part.

As soon as Eddie sits down across from the hiring committee he understands why. Venom curls up and decides to entertain itself by sifting through some old disjointed memories, seemingly at random. Eddie gets another flash of him sleeping. Frying bacon. Tossing food into Venom’s open mouth. Leaning back under the spray of the shower.

He’s gotten very good at relegating Venom’s weird-ass thoughts to Elsewhere in his mind, so he does just that. He chats amicably with the committee. Makes a few jokes. Discusses his future plans. (He manages not to mention that he only wants this job so he can make next month’s rent.)

Halfway through answering a question about ethics— _God, how did he know_ that _would come up?_ —Venom poops out an image of Eddie singing Beastie Boys while cleaning the kitchen. The memory is riotous in colour and doesn’t feel _at all_ like Venom’s usual thoughts. And now that he’s focusing on it, all Venom’s thoughts are a bit riotous. What the hell is going on back there?

 **“Sorry,”** Venom mumbles, reeling the image back. It doesn’t _sound_ sorry. It sounds distracted.

Eddie stutters his way through the rest of his answer and forces himself to focus on the next question. Whatever weird shit Venom’s up to can fucking wait.

Except.

No.

Of course it can’t.

“What kind of pay would you be expecting if your application is successful?”

Eddie opens his mouth.

And, for lack of a better word, screams.

The sound he actually makes is somewhere between a fire alarm and a rusty gate opening, because Venom fucking _explodes_ inside him, and the colours that were in the memory are suddenly all through Eddie’s veins, in the roots of each hair, under his skin, and, _oh Jesus,_ wedged right up in his cock.

He goes from soft to hard in half a millisecond.

He goes from hard to coming even faster.

“Sorry,” he gasps out, in an octave that has never before been associated with his voice.

The expressions on the hiring committee’s faces range from extremely alarmed to extremely horrified. He tries to answer the question.

Oh my God. He’s _still coming._

He has no idea what number he says. He grabs for the glass of water and gulps it down. From the face of the woman on the right he thinks it might have been her water.

_VENOM WHAT THE HELL?_

The interview lasts a few more minutes which is precisely a few more minutes longer than Eddie wants to be in the room. He doesn’t shake anyone’s hand. He stumbles to the elevator and jams the down button so hard that it takes him a moment to realise the elevator is already there.

The doors don’t even close before he covers his face with his hands and yells again.

“VENOM!”

**“** ** …… Eddie? ** **”**

“EXPLAIN YOURSELF!”

The doors ding open and he races out of the lobby and into the crowded streets before anyone can see the stain that’s growing in the crotch of his pants.

Venom shifts guiltily and Eddie runs into a lamp post.

**“I was being quiet.”**

“THAT DOES NOT COUNT AS QUIET, V!”

**“People are staring, Eddie.”**

Eddie snaps his jaw shut. He really doesn’t need _more_ attention right now. He’s going to get fucking arrested for public indecency as it is.

He sprints back towards his shitty apartment.

His underwear feels fucking _disgusting._

As soon as he slams the door shut behind himself he rips his pants off and then tosses them into the trash. His jacket and shirt soon follow.

(He’s going to have to scoop them out of the bin later. He can’t afford to throw clothes out just because they’re dirty.)

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, V?”

Venom would usually form a second head over Eddie’s shoulder to talk to him in their apartment, but it stays curled up in the back of Eddie’s head. Fucking _coward._

 **“I thought you would be distracted, so I could be alone,”** Venom explains.

“So you decided to muck about with my, with my… UGH!”

 **“I wasn’t mucking about with your anything.”** It sounds affronted. **“I was practicing self-care.”**

Eddie clutches his hair. _“Who’s teaching you these things?_ What do you _mean_ self-care?!”

**“Your meditation book said to take time for myself. Eddie. Eddie, stop. You are going to hurt yourself.”**

Eddie stops banging his head against the wall. With a great force of will he forces himself to walk to the mirror and stare at his reflection. “V,” he says, clenching his fists against the tiles on either side. “Whatever you did you… you can’t do it again, okay? _Especially_ not around other people.”

**“I didn’t realise humans would react to it. I didn’t think humans had the capacity for it.”**

“The capacity for what? Coming? Yeah, did you…” A horrible thought occurs to him. “Oh my God. _Oh my God._ Venom were you _masturbating?”_

Venom finally brings a head out to look at Eddie. Its eyes narrow. **“Masturbating?”** Eddie gets front row tickets as Venom speeds through his memories, plucking out ones of Eddie lying in bed with a hand around his cock and two fingers in his—

“Venom, _stop!”_

Venom’s tongue lolls out of its gaping maw. **“Eddie,”** it rumbles. **“You’ve been holding out on us, Eddie.”** A couple of loosely-shaped limbs appear from Eddie’s torso to reach down to his crotch. He slaps them away. **“This has a secondary function,”** Venom muses to itself. The limbs wrap around his cock and Eddie shakily sits on the edge of the tub, staring down at the black shiny bits of _Venom_ that are holding him. Venom cups him gently, like it’s in a fucking supermarket and Eddie’s balls are a vegetable it’s thinking of buying.

He slaps Venom away again.

Christ, he’s going to have to give The Talk.

“V, you can’t… you can’t do that sort of thing.”

Venom hums, but Eddie gets the distinct impression that it’s still focused on his junk. Albeit _internally,_ this time.

“That kind of stuff is for, uh, when two people love each other or, uhh, _Jesus,_ um, when you’re by yourself and need to relax or you’re with, with someone else who… oh fuck, can you just google it?”

 **“It’s for feeling good,”** Venom agrees. Which, okay, why was _that_ the only thing it heard?

Eddie scrunches up his eyes to figure out the next step.

Venom beats him to it.

He gets another slideshow. The same slideshow, in fact, that Venom was playing in the office. Of himself, sleeping peacefully, then cooking in the kitchen, then feeding Venom and singing in the lounge room.

“Venom…” he starts. “V, were you… were you thinking of _me_ while you m-masturbated?”

Venom hums. Eddie’s stomach wriggles in a way that’s not at all associated with the symbiote also wriggling inside him.

 **“Why?”** Venom asks, blinking up at him curiously as its tongue lolls. **“What do you think about?”**

 _I don’t think about anything,_ he’s about to say, but then his traitorous eyes flick to Venom’s tongue.

Eddie didn’t think it was possible for that enormous grin to get any larger. But apparently he was wrong.

 **“Oh,”** Venom practically purrs. **“We can do that, too.”**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy Venom being a toppy bastard, might I recommend some Spiderman/Symbrock by barbaricyawp: [Itsy Bitsy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456394) or some more self denial by Impertinence: [But Have You Got The Touch?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212284)


End file.
